


Twiznik?

by Awkwardly_social



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, Little Allura, M/M, Mentions of Sex, based on an art, no detail tho, there's like one kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7654759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkwardly_social/pseuds/Awkwardly_social
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What are you two doing?"</p>
<p>"Uhhh, Twiznik?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twiznik?

**Author's Note:**

> This whole thing is based off of this beautiful fanart : http://arrival-layne.tumblr.com/post/147969054587/based-on-the-classic made by the person who runs this beautiful blog: http://arrival-layne.tumblr.com/

Twiznik

Coran laid the small princess down into her bed carefully. She’d refused to fall asleep until her father had come by to say goodnight, but the drool patch on Coran’s shoulder would say she wasn’t very successful. Looking down, Coran pushed a few strands of white hair from her face fondly. She would be a great ruler one day. He smiled to himself at the thought, startling as a hand came to rest at the small of his back.

“Relax Coran, it’s just me.” Alfor took his place next to Coran, the hand on his back unmoving as he brushed his daughter’s cheek. “Am I doing okay as a father Coran? I never seem to have time to spare for her.”

Coran smiles and reaches for the hand on his back, sandwiching it between his palms. “You’re doing fine your majesty. She loves you with all her heart”

“As I’ve said before, call me Alfor in private. You know you’re much more than castle staff to me.”

“Very well Alfor. He pulls gently on Alfor’s hand, tugging him from the room. “Come along. It’s best we not wake her.”

Coran leads a willing Alfor towards the royal quarters,  lacing their fingers together on the trek back to his room. As they reach the door Coran allows himself to be pushed back a bit, the king’s hands resting on his hips. He hums as lips meet his own, brushing his thumbs along royal pink aura marks. So that’s the kind of night they’re going to have.

 

* * *

 

 

Allura is woken by her stomach grumbling unhappily. She sniffles gently, hugging her stomach at the slight pain before sliding out of bed and heading towards her door. On a whim she runs back and grabs her stuffed toy, Coran II. Best not to go alone in the castle halls. She trails her hand along the wall as she makes her way to her father’s room. As she reaches her destination she peeks her head in, one hand coming to wipe at the tears in her eyes. “Father, I can’t sleep. My tummy hurts and I-”

Coran and Alfor freeze in their position. How would one explain to a young girl why her father is on top of Coran and why they don’t have shirts on?

“What are you two doing?”

The two men share a look, red flushing over their faces. It’s Coran that answers. “Uhhh, Twiznik?”

They look too awkward to be telling the truth, but Allura huffs and continues. “Okay. But my tummy hurts father and now I can’t sleep.”

Alfor glances between Allura and Coran, eyes turning to slits as Coran starts to giggle. He turns back to his daughter. “Sweetie why don’t you go talk to the maid hmm? She should have some medicine to help you sleep and fix your tummy.”

Allura nods then yawns, stretching her arms above her head. “Okay. Come on Coran II. Let’s go find the maid.” She turns around, the door shutting behind her and her small footsteps growing softer in the distance.   

Coran is the first to break the silence with his giggles. “Hahaha I can’t believe we just did that!”

Alfor sighs, leaning down to press his head into to Coran’s shoulder. “I can’t believe we just told her we were playing Twiznik. What do we tell her when she gets older?”

Coran runs his fingers though white hair, humming softly “I’m sure it will all be fine. Now, do you want to finish playing ‘Twiznik’ Alfor or was that encounter enough to render you too embarrassed for the night?”

Alfor chuckles lightly before rolling to his right, pulling Coran to pillow him on his chest. “Let’s just go to sleep Coran. I don’t think I can continue after that. Twiznik. Gods up above forgive us.”

Coran just rests a loose fist on Alfors sternum, and they drift off together.

 

10,000+ years later:

It’s at the table surrounded by paladins that Allura blurts it out, dropping her spoon. “They were **not** playing Twiznik.” She whips her head around to look Coran in the eye. “You were sleeping with my father.”

The paladins (mostly Lance) choke on their food, and Coran turns red. “I don’t know what you’re talking about princess.”

Allura stares into the distance almost eerily and whispers to herself. “I walked in on Coran and my father having sex. I can never play Twiznik the same way again.”

Needless to say finding Coran for the next few weeks became a bit more difficult of a task.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my beta reader Jasmine at king--of-wolves.tumblr.com  
> If you like it drop me a kudos, comment or both! Thanks for reading!  
> Come and say hi at my tumblr im-awkward-but-social.tumblr.com


End file.
